In U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,284 a convenient liquid container is disclosed. The container is adapted to be hung about the user's neck, and is readily transportable and utilizable, being particularly adapted for use at sporting events and the like. According to the present invention, a liquid container is provided having the advantages of the device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,284 and also being more readily adaptable to a wide variety of different sizes and configurations.
The flask according to the present invention has the cord for supporting it around the user's neck dimensioned and attached in such a manner that the points of attachment cannot be seen from the exterior of the flask, and when the cord is draped around the user's neck the flask extends down to about the chest area of the user. A separable top portion of the flask is slidable with respect to the cord, the cord maintaining a separable top portion with respect to the bottom portion so that it will not be misplaced, and a separate capped neck being provided for the bottom portion, the bottom portion enclosing the volume of liquid to be contained by the container.
More particularly, the flask according to the present invention comprises a bottom portion defining and enclosing a volume for containing liquid, a neck extending outwardly from the bottom portion and defining an open tubular passageway in liquid communication with the liquid-containing volume of the bottom portion, and removable cap means for covering the neck to prevent passage of liquids through the tubular passage. A top portion is also provided as well as surface means formed on the top and bottom portions for releasably holding the top portion to the bottom portion so that the neck and cap means are covered by the top portion and not visible from the exterior of the flask with the top portion in a position held by the bottom portion, and are visible from the exterior of the flask when the top portion is in a detached position, not held by the bottom portion. A cord, strap, or the like is provided as well as means for attaching the cord to the bottom portion of the flask adjacent the neck so that the areas of attachment of the cord to the bottom portion are not visible from the exterior of the flask when the top portion is in the position held by the bottom portion. Further, means are provided defining at least one opening in the top portion providing passage of the cord from the bottom portion through the top portion so that the top portion is movable with respect to the bottom portion and slides with respect to the cord, with the cord maintained in association with at least one opening receiving the cord. The cord is dimensioned and the cord attaching are constructed so that the cord can hang around an adult human being's neck and support the bottom portion resting on the human's chest area.
The attaching means for the cord may comprise a pair of attaching structures, one on either side of the neck, and either one or two holes may be provided in the flask top portion through which the cord extends. The cap means may comprise a cap having internal threads corresponding to external threads of the neck, and the neck may be integral with an inner container surrounded by an outer container, which together comprise the bottom portion. Heat insulating means may be provided between the inner and outer containers, and the attaching means may provide means defining an opening extending through the outer container receiving the cord therein and means provided between the inner and outer containers for preventing passage of a cord portion between the inner and outer containers through the opening in the outer container.
The flask may further comprise an indentation formed in the exterior surface of the bottom portion adjacent the surface means formed on the bottom portion so that an individual using the flask may insert his/her finger underneath the top portion to effect detachment of the top portion from the bottom portion. Preferably the top and bottom portions together comprise the general exterior configuration of a ball used in sporting events, such as a soccer ball, basketball, baseball, tennis ball, football, etc. A wide variety of other configurations are also possible, however, including other configurations having a sports theme. The construction of the flask according to the present invention allows structures having a very accurate reproduction of various ball configurations (e.g., soccer ball and basketball) without the necessity for accessory exterior lines of demarcation which may affect the appearance of the structure.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a readily utilizable flask or similar article, having a wide variety of configurations. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.